


The Beginning of a Jedi

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I needed a proper ending on this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I can’t be the only one who’s dying to find out how that last scene in The Force Awakens ends up going. (Really, that was the worst cliffhanger EVER!).<br/>Of course, we’re going to have to wait quite a while for the real thing, so I thought that in the mean time I’d just write my own ending to spare myself the suspense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Jedi

As she stood there holding out the ligthsaber towards the myth made flesh in front of her time seemed to stretch on and become infinite, the endless silence only penetrated by the blowing wind and the pounding of the waves against the cliffs far below them.

His pale blue eyes stared mesmerised by the cold metal object, filled by an almost infinite sadness.

“No.” When he spoke his voice was soft, barely a whisper, and yet to Rey it sounded like a clap of thunder.

The magic of the moment gone, her anger flared.

“No? What do you mean, no?”

“No, I will not take it.” Skywalker shook his head, his voice heavy with emotions. “It is yours now.”

“But I don’t know how to use it.” She held it out towards the again Jedi once more for him to take. “You do.”

He looked at her with something in his eyes she couldn’t quite understand. The sadness, yes she could, and the reluctance to some degree. But there was something else as well, as if he was faced with his very worst nightmare come true. 

“That may be, but it is no longer mine to take.”

He started walking down the cliff passing by her close enough for her to touch him, his cloak billowing gently in the wind.

“You can’t just keep on running away!” she yelled as she turned to watch his retreating back, her voice harsh with a rising anger she didn’t fully understand why she felt. “How long have you been here hiding while others have fought and died?”

He stopped, his whole body stiffening. Rey stalked down the incline and circled around so they were once more facing each other.

Skywalker’s face was no longer sad, but an inscrutable mask. His eyes studied her intensely, searching for something Rey had no idea if he found.

“There is much you don’t understand.” He sighed heavily. “But you are right about one thing, the time for hiding is over.”

A third time she held out the saber towards him.

“But that is still not mine to wield. Not anymore.” Skywalker’s words held the weight worlds in them and suddenly the weapon felt as if it weighed as much as a planet in her hand and was made of the icy cold of space.

She knew where this was going, she had know ever since she agreed to go find Skywalker, to take the old lightsaber to him.

No, she had know before then. She had know when she had succeeded in manipulating that Stormtrooper; when Kylo Ren had interrogated her and she had somehow looked into his mind; when Maz Kanata had spoken to her; when she had first touched the damn saber now in her hand, a weapon she wished she had never laid eyes on.

She had know then what she now had to accept, that Skywalker spoke the truth. The time for waiting, for running, for hiding was over. But if she accepted that... then there would be no going back. Never again would she see Jakku and smell the dry, sandy air, feel the merciless beating of its scorching sun, or hear the perfect stillness of its night’s when all was perfect quiet and the desert seemed to last forever.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her palms was sweaty and her mouth tasted metallic. She swallowed hard a single time.

“Teach me then.” She was surprised to hear how steady her voice was when she spoke. “If it’s no longer yours then let it be mine. Teach me how to use it.”

Skywalker nodded slowly.

“Do you believe you’re ready?”

Rey breathed out slowly, suddenly feeling calmer than she had in days. Whatever would come, would come, the only thing she could do was try her best to prepare for whatever that was.

“I believe I’ll have to be.”


End file.
